Scaturient
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. Inaho ingin liburan musim panasnya lebih berkesan. Tahun ini, tahun depan, dan seterusnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. Inaho ingin liburan musim panasnya lebih berkesan. Tahun ini, tahun depan, dan seterusnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Scaturient** **© Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebagai salah satu anak yang tinggal di kota metropolitan, Inaho lebih menyukai bersantai nyaman di kamarnya, menonton tivi, bermain berjam-jam dengan personal komputernya atau sekedar tiduran sambil _surfing_ internet di ponsel pintar miliknya. Tidak perlu merasa kepanasan di musim panas karena kamar ber-ac. Sesekali ikut _hang_ _out_ bersama Calm dan Inko ke _mall_ ketika dia cukup bosan terus di rumah. Orang tuanya sibuk berkerja, Inaho maklum. Toh apa yang dia nikmati sekarang dia dapati dari kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja dengan keras. Inaho tidak mengeluh tentang kurang perhatian ataupun hal semacam haus kasih sayang.

Libur musim panas kali ini, Inaho tidak bersantai di kamarnya yang berpendingin ruangan. Yuki—kakaknya mengajaknya untuk berlibur ke tempat bibi mereka.

Inaho tahu, bibi mereka tinggal di daerah pedesaan. Seingatnya daerah itu begitu jauh dari kota. D Lebih tepatnya ia belum pernah ke sana, karena dibanding pedesaan yang sepi tentunya pantai atau _mall_ terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Meskipun begitu dia tidak menolak ketika Yuki mengajaknya dengan raut wajah senang.

Perjalanannya jauh. Tiga kali naik kereta. Lebih delapan jam dalam perjalanan. Kemudian mereka di jemput oleh mobil jeep sang paman.

Perbedaan mendasar yang didapati netra remaja dua belas tahun itu adalah pepohonan sepanjang jalan menuju desa. Tidak buruk, ketika dia sudah cukup sering mendapati pemandangan gedung yang menjulang setiap harinya beserta kebisingannya. Pemandangan menghijau sejauh iris merah rubinya melihat dan suara kicau burung memberikan kesan tersendiri. Jalanannya berbatu, sehingga tidur bukan pilihan menyenangkan bagi Inaho. Dengan wajah tenang menatap ke luar kaca mobil, Inaho melihat jelas kalau jalanan yang di lalui melewati area persawahan. Beberapa anak padi tumbuh menghijau dengan begitu subur.

Seberapa jauh perubahan anak padi itu menjelma menjadi nasi di piringnya saat sarapan pagi. Inaho tidak pernah memikirkannya dengan serius. Bagaimana usaha orang-orang berprofesi petani melakukannya. Dia hanya tahu padi digiling-beras dicuci-nasi dimakan.

Nasi goreng omelet rasanya enak. Gak tahu capeknya bertani seperti apa.

Dan ketika sampai di depan rumah dan mengecek smartphone miliknya yang berada di dalam tas, _gadget_ itu berbunyi.

 _No signal._

Iris merah darah itu menatap ponselnya dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian mengangkat ponsel pintarnya tinggi-tinggi ke beberapa arah. Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak berpengaruh banyak.

Yuki menatapnya heran, "—sedang apa kau? Menari gembira?"

Sang paman tertawa renyah, "Percuma saja kau melakukannya, sinyal telepon sulit disini. Maklum saja, tempat ini termasuk terpencil. Syukurnya kita sudah ada listrik."

Inaho berhenti mengangkat ponselnya. Satu sinyal muncul dan kemudian menghilang. "Akan bagus kalau minimal ada sinyal 4g di sini."

Sang paman kembali tertawa, "Entahlah. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi."

Yuki menepuk bahu sang adik, "Ey, kita sedang berada di desa. Udara segar. Pemandangan hijau. Perkebunan. Danau dan bau petualangan. Jadi lupakan _gadget_ -mu untuk saat ini." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Inaho memasukkan ponsel kembali ke dalam tasnya. "Oke."

Pamannya mengangguk-angguk, "Kalian akan berada di sini seminggu penuh, bukan? Pasti sempat untuk melihat festival. Kalian harus punya kenangan bagus disini." Sang paman berujar.

Iya, tentu. Begitu juga inginnya Inaho, semoga seminggu berada disini lebih berkesan daripada menghabiskan musim panas di rumahnya.

Sang bibi keluar kemudian setelah mendengar bunyi mobil, melayangkan pelukan kepada kedua keponakannya yang datang dari kota dengan suka cita. Lalu sempat bertanya; suka lele gak?

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Inaho tidak akan tersesat. Bibinya sudah membuatkannya peta di selembar kertas. Gambarnya tidak terlalu bagus—tapi masih dapat dibaca. Berbekal dengan ponsel kesayangannya yang minim sinyal, beberapa lembar uang dan peta, Inaho bersiap berpetualang; menjelajahi desa tempat pamannya tinggal. Yuki? Entahlah, sepertinya masih tidur. Dan gadis itulah yang kemarin membahas tentang petualangan dengan semangat membara.

Remaja itu memakai _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan jaket tipis abu-abu, juga topi hitam di kepalanya. Terik matahari belum terasa karena ini masih pagi sekali. Dia sudah berjalan ke perkebunan, sekedar melihat sang paman dan beberapa orang berada di kebun jeruk. Sayangnya buah-buah jeruk itu belum sampai pada musim panen.

Masih sama seperti kemarin, pemandangan yang terlihat hanya pepohonan yang rimbun dan bukit-bukit. Mungkin bisa melihat laut jika melewati bukit di depannya, mengikuti jalanan yang terlihat menghilang di telan lebatnya pepohonan yang berjejer sepanjang jalan. Tapi Inaho tidak seantusias itu.

Tidak ada _café_ , _mall_ maupun _konbini_. _Vending machine_ pun hanya ada satu sejauh Inaho berjalan-jalan. Penduduknya ramah-ramah dan sebagian besar bekerja di pertanian dan kebun. Hal itu mudah ditebak karena setiap orang paruh baya yang ditemuinya memakai sepatu boot, baju kotor berlumpur dan membawa cangkul—beserta alat lainnya. Beberapa anak kecil membawa penangkap serangga dan kail. Menjadi anak-anak menyenangkan sekali—hanya hal sederhana tapi bisa membuat mereka tertawa ceria seperti itu.

Terkadang ada motor pengangkut yang membawa gerobak lewat dengan membawa sayuran dan buahan, bunyinya sedikit berisik—tapi tidak lebih berisik daripada keadaan di kota tempat Inaho tinggal.

Tempat ini begitu damai. Remaja itu mendongak menatap langit biru, mendapati burung gagak terbang. Silau sinar matahari membuatnya menutup dahinya dengan tangan kiri, topi tidak cukup untuk melindungi matanya dari sang raja pagi yang mulai menampakkan diri. Untuk sesaat Inaho merasa dirinya seperti orang yang mengembara entah kemana untuk mencari jati diri—pemikiran yang berlebihan untuk seorang anak kecil berumur dua belas, bukan? Inaho tahu itu.

Pamannya bilang, tidak banyak tempat yang menarik disini. Yang paling berkesan hanya ada kuil di bukit sebelah barat desa. Di dekat sanalah nantinya festival akan diadakan serta pertunjukan kagura—tarian suci yang ditampilkan oleh putri keluarga penjaga kuil beserta beberapa orang yang terpilih.

Pamannya tidak mengatakan kalau jalan menuju kuil itu menanjak dan memiliki anak tangga yang cukup banyak dengan barisan pohon cedar yang menjulang dengan begitu tingginya di tiap sisi jalan menuju ke atas. Sejenak Inaho berdiri di depan gerbang kuil. Dia sudah berniat untuk melihat-lihat kuil, sebagai seorang lelaki, dia tidak bisa mundur begitu saja begitu hampir sampai di tempat tujuan.

Rambut hitam kecoklatannya tertiup angin, dengan perlahan dia menanjaki anak tangga satu demi satu. Diam sejenak mengambil napas, Inaho merogoh sakunya untuk sekedar mengetahui waktu. Jam 07.27 AM.

Masih cukup pagi, Inaho menatap ke arah anak tangga penghabisan yang masih tersisa kurang dari separuh. Netra ruby mendapati sosok anak perempuan memakai hakama dan haori menyapu di halaman. Dengan refleks Inaho mengarahkan lensa kamera ponselnya pada objek itu. Kemudian terdengar suara _klik_ setelahnya. Sosok itu tidak terlihat jelas karena jarak yang jauh, tapi Inaho tahu surai anak perempuan itu berwarna—putih? _Pale blond_? _Platinum blonde_? Foto yang diambilnya kurang jelas. Sepertinya Inaho harus melihat sosoknya lebih dekat.

Tujuannya berubah dari melihat kuil—menjadi mengetahui warna rambut _miko_ yang dilihatnya.

Inaho menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut, dia berjalan cukup jauh lalu menaiki anak tangga yang cukup banyak. Untuk orang minim ekspresi seperti Inaho, dia cukup kalem meskipun kakinya lelah.

Kali ini netranya melihat dengan jelas, rambut _miko_ itu terikat pita berwarna merah dan _miko_ itu memang memiliki rambut putih—tidak lebih tepatnya pirang pucat, atau pirang platina—

Kenapa warnanya tetap membingungkan meskipun Inaho melihatnya dari dekat?

Oh ya, dan iris gadis ber- _haori_ yang memegang sapu itu, apakah warna matanya biru atau hijau? Warnanya juga membingungkan.

"Pengunjung?" suara sosok yang ditatapnya membuat Inaho mengalihkan fokusnya dari rambut dan mata menjadi ke arah sosok itu. Dia baru saja selesai menyapu sepertinya, sehingga baru menyadari keberadaan Inaho. "Sepagi ini?"

"Hanya sekedar lewat."

"Kau bukan penduduk sini. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Memang bukan. Aku sedang liburan disini."

"Eh? Sangat jarang melihat ada orang yang memilih berlibur ke tempat ini."

Gadis itu lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Inaho ketika jarak di antara mereka berkurang. Membuat Inaho tahu kalau sepertinya si pemilik surai _pale blond_ ini kemungkinan memiliki umur lebih tua darinya. Tidak masalah, Inaho masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dia akan menjadi lebih tinggi nantinya.

"Tempat ini cukup jauh dari kota, berada paling ujung dan sepi. Banyak penduduk yang bilang tempat ini tidak punya daya tarik. Sangat aneh kalau ada yang memilih berlibur ke sini."

"Aku mengunjungi bibiku sekalian berlibur." Ujar Inaho lagi.

"O—oh, sekarang itu terdengar normal." gadis itu tersipu, baru saja menyadari kalau ucapannya kurang sopan. Dia berdehem pelan, "Kau bisa istirahat di tempat peristirahatan belakang kuil kalau merasa lelah."

Inaho mengangguk karena itu terdengar bagus untuk kakinya yang lelah.

"Akan aku tunjukkan arahnya."

Lagi, Inaho mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Matanya menjelajahi pemandangan sekitar. Di dekat gerbang dia sempat melihat layout denah ini cukup luas, dengan pepohonan yang berada di setiap sisinya, di balik pohon itu ada railing pembatas yang terbuat dari besi. Terlihat atap-atap rumah orang dari railing. Membuat Inaho menyadari kalau tempat ini berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi. Mungkin dia bisa mendapati letak rumah pamannya dari atas pavilion.

Mereka melewati altar kuil—kemudian singgah disana untuk membunyikan tali lonceng dan berdoa, lalu berlanjut melewati kolam, panggung pertunjukan, sumur dan _ema_ —papan kayu untuk menulis permohonan. Untuk ukuran desa kecil, tempat ini memiliki kuil yang cukup luas. Ada beberapa bangunan pavilion yang Inaho lewati. Meskipun tentu saja, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kuil di Kyoto.

"Kalau ingin masuk ke pavilion utama dan naik ke atas, bayar lho. Ada tiketnya." Gadis itu berucap ketika mendapati Inaho yang duduk di tempat istirahat mengarahkan pandangan ke satu-satunya bangunan bertingkat dua itu.

"Aku akan mencobanya nanti."

"Tapi, karena tempat ini berada di bagian bukit yang cukup tinggi, kau juga bisa melihat pemandangan bagus dari railing pembatas. Meskipun tentu saja, kalau dari beranda atas pavilion akan terlihat lebih memuaskan." Gadis itu menjelaskan dengan telunjuk teracung. Sepertinya sudah terbiasa mengenalkan area kuil pada pengunjung. Seperti _tour guide_.

"Siapa namamu, omong-omong? Kalau aku Slaine Saazbaum. Aku kelas dua smp tahun ini, umurku tiga belas tahun."

"Kaizuka Inaho. Satu smp. Dua belas."

"Kau lebih muda dariku! Kau boleh memanggilku kakak, Inaho- _san_."

"Tidak minat."

"E—eh, kenapa? A—aku lebih tua darimu."

Inaho berdiri, "Aku sudah punya kakak perempuan. Aku tidak berminat menambahnya, Slaine."

Nada bicara Inaho terdengar datar, jadi anak perempuan itu—Slaine tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Sebagai salah satu pekerja di kuil, dia diharuskan bersikap sopan. Meskipun sepertinya dia merasa sedikit tidak terima dengan perlakuan Inaho.

"Kau tinggal disini?" suara kalem Inaho menyapa pendengarannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membantu di sini." Slaine menunjuk ke arah utara. "Rumahku ada di arah sana."

"Aku ingin naik ke atas. Berapa harga tiketnya?"

Harganya tidak semahal yang Inaho duga. Dan tidak ada penjaga disana, hanya ada kertas tiket, sebuah stempel dan tempat tinta berwarna ungu, juga kotak sumbangan—yang artinya jika membeli tiket, uangnya dimasukkan ke sana—dan kembaliannya ambil sendiri. Ada pemberitahuan tertempel disana. Mungkin karena tempat ini tidak begitu ramai pengunjung. Seperti yang Slaine katakan, tidak banyak orang yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tujuan liburan.

"Tidak ada penjaganya?" Inaho membiarkan Slaine meraih tangan kirinya untuk diberi cap stempel.

Bukankah berbahaya jika tidak ada yang mengawasi uangnya.

"Ada dewa yang menjaga tempat ini. Lagipula, orang jahat tidak akan berniat ke kuil kan?"

Baiklah, Inaho tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Kembaliannya jadikan bayaran untuk jadi _tour guide_ ku ke atas pavilion."

"Yang benar?"

"Kurang?"

"Bukannya begitu—hanya saja untuk ukuran anak smp, kamu punya banyak uang saku ya." Celutuk Slaine.

Inaho hanya menatap datar lawan bicaranya. Untuk ukuran kekayaan, Inaho tahu jelas kalau keluarganya berada di level _middle class_. Tidak miskin, tapi juga tidak bisa disebut kaya.

Tapi Inaho memang bersekolah di akademi elit dan mendapatkan beasiswa karena prestasinya. Otaknya jenius—dalam bidang ilmu pasti. Jadi soal buku pelajaran, seragam dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan sekolah dia tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana untuk membayarnya, meskipun ibunya tetap memberikan uang untuk kepentingan sekolah.

Inaho juga gemar menabung. Itu sebabnya uang sakunya berada dalam situasi terkendali.

"Yaah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kenyataannya ini desa terpencil, jauh dari teknologi dan tidak ada tempat mewah yang bisa digunakan untuk menghabiskan uang. Jadi jarang bagiku untuk melihat uang dengan nominal seperti ini. Biasanya disini biasa pakai sistem barter."

Mendengar kata barter membuat Inaho merasa mundur satu abad ke masa lampau. Apakah desa ini memang seprimitif itu?!

"Ah… tapi kalau belanja banyak atau di toko tentu saja pakai uang."

Mereka menaiki bangunan tingkat dua itu. Cukup tinggi, dan sesuai kata Slaine. Pemandangan terlihat lebih jelas dan luas. Dia melihat jalanan yang dia lewati, aliran sungai, sawah, pepohonan rimbun yang hampir menutupi desa. Orang-orang yang terlihat begitu kecil di jalanan. Di bagian barat, dia menemukan rumah pamannya, terlihat begitu kecil dan perkebunan luas yang terlihat menghijau dengan deretan rapi. Di arah utara, tidak jauh dari kuil ini ada sebuah bangunan yang terlihat begitu besar hingga menarik perhatian Inaho. Bisa dipastikan bangunan itu tidak kalah besar dengan kuil ini.

"Oh, kau melihatnya. Itu adalah kediaman keluarga Vers. Penjaga kuil ini turun temurun sekaligus keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di desa ini. Bisa dipastikan Asseylum _hime-sama_ adalah miko paling cantik – "

Inaho pikir, Slaine mungkin memiliki bakat untuk menjadi tour guide professional saat sudah dewasa nanti. Atau sales.

Sales yang cantik.

"Kau mungkin cocok jadi sales nantinya." Inaho menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Slaine tampak menaikkan alisnya lalu tersenyum simpul, "Hmm, Sales yang cantik?"

Inaho menatapnya sesaat lalu mengarahkan pandang ke depan, "Ya, sales yang cantik."

"Eh—" _Blushing_ ini tidak dapat dicegah.

Itu jawaban yang jujur sekali!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

a/n: Inaho gak ngegombal kok, mana bisa dia. Tipikal ff genre shoujo normal. Multichapter. Draft lama sekali :')

01/12/2018


	2. Chapter 2

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Scaturient** **© Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Inaho memulai sarapan dengan memakan ikan tangkapan sang paman dan sayuran dari kebun di belakang rumah. Dia dan Yuki yang membantu mengambil sayuran bersama sang bibi. Tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan, tapi itu terbayarkan dengan hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan. Angin pagi musim panas bertiup masuk dari pintu geser yang terbuka. Lonceng angin yang tergantung di jendela berbunyi. Musim panas di tempat ini belum berakhir untuk Inaho.

Inaho meminjam sepeda gunung sang paman. Kembali menyusuri jalanan pedesaan dengan santai setelah kegiatan santap siang. Siang hari membuat panas cukup terasa. Tapi sepertinya bagi para penghuni desa, itu adalah hal biasa. Buktinya banyak orang yang bercocok tanam di sawah sepanjang jalan yang Inaho lalui. Mereka tidak mengeluh dan tetap bekerja di bawah sinar matahari. Inaho ingat jelas, saat biasanya dia dan teman-temannya berjalan pulang sekolah, para anak perempuan selalu mengeluh tentang cuaca panas. Membuat berkeringat, membuat kulit hitam, dan keluhan lainnya.

Mereka tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana rasanya harus bekerja di bawah terik matahari dari pagi, siang, sore, hingga menjelang senja, saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Tapi omong-omong soal itu, Inaho juga tidak tahu rasanya tentang hal itu. Dia baru saja mencoba membantu pekerjaan pamannya di kebun bersama Yuki, dan itupun juga tidak gampang sama sekali. Mencangkul tanah, menyiram, mencabuti rumput, memupuk. Yeah, tentu saja, tidak ada pekerjaan yang mudah. Disini terlihat lebih berat.

Lagipula, Inaho sepertinya lebih cocok bekerja dengan menggunakan pikiran—otak dibanding kekuatan otot.

Mengayuh sepeda entah kemana, pada akhirnya Inaho kembali menuju kearah kuil. Tempat dimana bisa melihat desa dengan pandangan yang lebih luas. Semakin sulit mengayuh sepeda karena jalannya menanjak menuju bukit. Inaho berakhir dengan menggeret sepedanya menuju kuil. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, dia memarkirkannya di samping pepohonan cedar dan menguncinya.

Begitu sampai keatas setelah menaiki anak tangga, Inaho mendapati halaman begitu tenang. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah siang. Lagipula sejak awal, tempat ini memang begitu sepi.

Niatnya berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatan terhenti begitu melewati panggung pertunjukan. Netra beningnya mendapati seseorang bertopeng kitsune dengan pakaian _miko_ melakukan gerakan—tarian suci dengan anggun. Surai _pale blond_ membuat Inaho meyakini kalau itu adalah anak perempuan yang dia temui kemarin. Tapi dua anak perempuan dengan pakaian _miko_ yang tampak duduk simpuh— _seiza_ memperhatikan disana, Inaho tidak mengenalnya.

Kembali fokus pada gerakan tarian yang menggunakan topeng dan kipas, gadis itu bergerak dengan indah dan elegan meskipun tanpa iringan musik atau mungkin memang tidak ada musik untuk tarian suci, Inaho tidak tahu. Tapi dapat dipastikan, gerakan tarian itu begitu indah.

Gerakan berhenti, dua gadis penonton bertepuk tangan dengan tatapan senang. Slaine tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut pirang cerah sebelum menyadari ada sosok penampakan bermata merah di halaman.

"Waaahhh!" ini teriakan dari dua orang, gadis bersurai pale blond dan kecoklatan.

Sebuah topeng kayu menghantam kepala Inaho telak.

Dan sebuah kipas.

 **Sakit sekali.**

Inaho berjongkok sambil mengelus kepalanya. Mungkin kepalanya benjol. Tidak menampakkan ekspresi sakit sama sekali, walaupun ketiga sosok itu tahu jelas rasanya pasti sangat sakit. Karena terdengar bunyi yang keras ketika menghantam kepala Inaho.

Masih mengambil latar panggung pertunjukan, mereka semua duduk disana dengan gaya _seiza_. Inaho tidak mengerti kenapa dia ikut duduk dengan cara seperti itu sekarang.

Sang pelaku pelempar topeng, bernama Slaine ber- _dogeza_ , "Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

"Saya juga mohon maaf." Diucapkan oleh gadis pendek bersurai coklat dengan rambut digelung, yang melempar kipas seraya menunduk.

"Tadinya aku pikir kau adalah siluman, Inaho- _san_!"

"Saya refleks kaget karena warna mata anda menakutkan!"

"Oh? Slaine, kalian saling mengenal, ternyata. Silakan diminum, teh hijau." Lain halnya dengan kedua gadis itu, gadis pirang itu menuangkan dan menyerahkan segelas teh hijau dengan gerakan yang tenang dan elegan.

"Mohon maafkan mereka. Mereka tidak bermaksud demikian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Inaho menyahut, masih memegang kepalanya. Teh hijau yang disodorkan diperhatikannya beberapa saat. Membuatnya mendapati pantulan dirinya di dalam air.

Gadis pirang mengangkat tangannya mendekat ke kepala Inaho lalu mengangkatnya lebih tinggi, "Rasa sakit, menjauhlah."

Ia mengucapkan beberapa kali. Itu mantra penghilang rasa sakit.

Inaho diam sejenak. "Terima kasih untuk usahamu—" Inaho tidak tahu harus memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Namaku Asseylum Vers Allusia."

"—Asseylum- _san_."

Gadis pirang bermata shapphire itu tersenyum lembut.

"I—itu tidak sopan, anda harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hime-sama_!" gadis bersurai coklat menyerukan protes pada Inaho secara tiba-tiba.

"Itu tidak masalah, Eddelrittou." Asseylum tersenyum lembut padanya.

"T—tapi anda adalah tuan puteri, _hime-sama_!"

"Itu benar, Inaho-san. Kamu tidak boleh berlaku tidak sopan pada Asseylum _hime-sama_."

Inaho ingat, Slaine pernah menyebutkan nama itu kemarin. _Keluarga paling berpengaruh, hime-sama yang cantik—_

"Inaho- _kun_ , bukan? Harap maklumi sikap mereka." Asseylum menunduk beberapa saat.

Tatanan rambutnya cukup unik, dianyam dan kemudian digelung dengan sebagian rambut disisakan pada bagian kiri, menjadikan hal itu lebih menjadi fokus Inaho dibandingkan ucapan permintaan maaf.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia bukan penduduk sini. Jadi tentu saja tidak tahu tentang keadaan di sini. Kalian tidak boleh bersikap begitu kepada tamu di desa ini."

"Maafkan kami." Kedua gadis itu mencicit pelan.

"Lagipula bagus juga kalau ada yang memperlakukanku dengan normal."

" _H—hime-sama_ …" Eddelrittou merasa tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Dan Inaho sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mendengarkan dan memperhatikan keadaan. Lalu percakapan ringan mengalir diantara mereka, meskipun kebanyakan di dominasi oleh sang tuan puteri dan kedua gadis lainnya. Inaho hanya bisa bersyukur karena mereka tidak menggunjing orang.

" _Hime-sama_." sebuah sapaan terdengar dari halaman, seorang pemuda _blonde_ —persis Assseylum melambaikan tangan, dia memakai pakaian ala barat—baju putih berlapis rompi hitam dengan dasi yang terpasang rapi. Ada dua orang lain di belakang pemuda itu. Dilihat dari perawakannya, pemuda itu mungkin lebih tua dari pada Inaho—atau bahkan lebih tua dari Slaine. Mungkin dia sudah menginjak bangku sma.

"Klancain- _san_." Asseylum kembali menampilkan senyumnya, kali ini dengan begitu manisnya.

"Aku datang menjemputmu." Wajah pemuda itu dihiasi sedikit warna sungkan.

"Oh, sudah waktunya ya. Maaf malah membuatmu datang kemari."

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Asseylum- _hime_. Lagipula jarak ke sini tidak terlalu jauh."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi _seiza_ , diiringi oleh Eddelrittou dan Slaine. Melewati Inaho. Namun Slaine berada tidak jauh di depan Inaho, tampaknya hanya sekedar mengantar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Inaho- _kun_. Semoga kamu menikmati liburan di desa ini—walaupun yaah, tidak banyak hal mewah di sini. Kami permisi."

Asseylum berlalu bersama dengan pemuda yang menjemputnya beserta yang lain menuju arah anak tangga. Menyisakan Inaho dan Slaine disana. Manik kemerahan Inaho mendapati pandangan Slaine masih mengarah pada sosok-sosok yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

"Mereka sangat serasi, kan? Asseylum _hime-sama_ dan Klancain- _sama_. Klancain- _sama_ sangat tampan. Mereka pasti jadi pasangan paling sempurna."

Inaho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apakah ini pembicaraan yang sesuai untuk anak smp?"

"O—oh, tentu saja kau tidak mengerti ya. Mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Pemuda itu adalah tunangan _hime-sama_. Putra dari Cruhteo- _sama_ , keluarga paling berpengaruh di wilayah timur desa."

"Jadi, apa mereka saling menyukai?"

"E—eh? Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Mungkin iya."

"Apa kau menyukai Klancain- _sama_ itu?"

"A—a—apa yang kau katakan?! T—tentu saja tidak. M—mana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu!" Slaine segera membantah. "Aku sangat menghormati _hime-sama_. Jadi mana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu! Makanya untuk membuktikan kesetiaanku, aku belajar _kagura_ sungguh-sungguh agar bisa ikut jadi salah satu penari penggiring _hime-sama_ untuk festival nanti!"

Slaine berbicara seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang pelayan—atau tentara bawahan yang siap mengorbankan diri untuk Asseylum di medan perang.

"Oh, jadi kau akan ikut menari." Inaho berucap dengan nada datarnya.

"M—memangnya kenapa? Apa terlihat tidak pantas?"

"Bagus kok. Gerakanmu indah."

"I—indah?!"

"Tapi suara teriakanmu tidak terdengar bagus. Seperti suara _koumori_ (kelelawar)."

"A—apa? Kelelawar?! Itu karena tadi kau muncul secara tiba-tiba!"

"Aku sudah berada disana sejak awal, _koumori_."

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku seperti itu?! Aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan menyebalkan kalau begitu!" Slaine kemudian terdiam sejenak, "A—aku akan memikirkannya dulu."

Pemilik iris kemerahan itu menatap Slaine datar. Meskipun begitu, gadis itu sepertinya masih tampak berpikir.

Inaho kembali mengelus kepalanya. Sakitnya sudah lumayan berkurang—mungkin berkat mantra penyembuhan yang tadi dilakukan oleh Asseylum. Namun untuk soal benjolnya mungkin tidak akan menghilang dengan cepat.

Slaine jadi kembali merasa bersalah ketika teringat bahwa ia penyebabnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. Sini biar aku lihat—wah, benjol—pasti sakit sekali. Maaf. Maaf."

Slaine mengelus-elus kepala Inaho. Mengusapnya perlahan. Dan Inaho merasa tidak nyaman karenanya, dia kemudian menjauhkan tangan Slaine.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Tapi kita memang masih anak kecil?" Slaine berucap dengan nada ragu.

Anak kecil mana yang membahas tentang pasangan hidup dan kesetiaan.

Inaho memutar bola matanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Seorang pemuda datang ke kuil, bertukar sapa dengan Slaine. Dari situ Inaho tahu, nama pemuda itu adalah Harklight. Salah satu orang yang juga ditugaskan menjaga kuil. Pemuda itu terlihat cukup akrab dengan Slaine. Slaine mengatakan kalau Harklight dan dia sama-sama bekerja di kuil ini dan juga di kediaman Asseylum.

"Aku akan pulang kalau begitu." Slaine mengambil tasnya yang berada di tempat peristirahatan. "Tapi sebelumnya harus ganti baju dulu. Titip topeng dan kipasnya!" Slaine berseru sebelum menghilang dari sana.

Kepada siapa dia menitipkan topeng dan kipas?

Harklight dan Inaho hanya saling melirik sekilas tanpa kata.

Sekali lagi, Inaho memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Terasa sejuk, mungkin karena banyaknya pepohonan yang tinggi disini. Cedar. Ginkgo. Sakura. _Momiji_. Tidak sering menemuinya di wilayah perkotaan, pemandangan setenang ini. Bahkan taman kota di tempat Inaho tidak senyaman ini. Kicau burung yang terbang dari satu ranting pohon cedar ke ranting lainnya terdengar merdu. Desau angin membuat suasana terasa menenangkan.

 _I_ _ni tempat yang bagus untuk menjalani masa tua._

"Kau masih disini Inaho- _san_?" gadis itu muncul dengan penampilan biasa, baju kaos toska lengan panjang, celana jeans pendek di bawah lutut dengan sandal jepit. Sejauh tentang sinyal dan segala kesederhanaan di desa ini, semuanya berjalan dengan normal dan biasa.

"Kau bilang titip benda itu."

"Ehh… maksudku pada Harklight!"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang juga kalau begitu." Inaho beranjak pergi.

Slaine segera mengejarnya, "Haah—kau pulang? Kenapa? Kupikir kau ingin berkeliling di sini."

"Tidak juga."

Slaine tampak tersadar kemudian, "Harklight, aku duluan!" dia melambaikan tangannya.

Harklight balas melambaikan tangan padanya dengan kalem.

Ia memperhatikan kedua sosok itu pergi.

"Sangat jarang melihat Slaine- _sama_ akrab dengan orang lain."

Inaho dan Slaine menuruni anak tangga beiringan, hingga sampai di jalanan, Inaho mengambil sepedanya.

"Eh, kupikir Inaho- _san_ berjalan kaki, ternyata pakai sepeda ya. Dan kukira tadinya kita bisa menyusuri jalanan ini bersama."

Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum menemukan nama panggilan menyebalkan untuknya. Inaho menatap sepeda gunung yang digiringnya, tidak ada tempat duduk di bagian belakangnya.

"Tapi setelah belokan ini arah pulang kita berbeda, kau ke arah barat kan ya?" Slaine menatap langit. Begitu biru, karena hanya ada awan putih kecil di sana. Dengan segera, tatapan gadis bersurai pirang platina itu kembali mengarah pada Inaho.

"Sudah jalan-jalan kemana saja?"

"Di sekitar sini saja. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko hilang di hutan atau disembunyikan siluman." Inaho menjawab dengan jujur.

"Belum ke danau? Hutan bambu? Laut?"

Inaho mengeleng pelan. Baru tiga hari disini, mana mungkin dia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk tiap sisi desa tanpa menjelajahinya. Meskipun disembunyikan makhluk gaib hanyalah mitos, Inaho tidak ingin coba-coba sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Hilang ke dunia astral saat liburan bukan hal menyenangkan untuk diceritakan.

Iris Slaine terlihat berbinar. "Ayo ke hutan bambu! Pakai sepeda akan lebih cepat sampai! Aku akan menumpang sepedamu."

"Dimananya?"

Inaho kembali melirik sepeda gunung yang dipakainya. Tidak ada tempat duduk, kecuali berdiri.

"Tentu saja di belakang. Bagaimana sih." Gadis itu mendorong Inaho untuk segera menaiki sepeda, sedang dia bersiap berdiri pada bagian belakang sepeda.

Apa—

"Ayo, ayo! Kita menuju selatan." Slaine mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan.

Sepeda gunung melaju menuju arah yang ditunjuk. Pemilik iris hijau kebiruan itu benar-benar berdiri di belakang, kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu Inaho. Ini cukup aneh bagi Inaho. Perempuan mana yang mau dibonceng semacam ini. Mungkin hanya orang di belakangnya ini.

"Stop! Stop." Slaine menepuk bahu Inaho keras. Tangannya kembali menunjukkan tujuan, namun kali ini ke arah toko jajanan.

"Kita harus menyiapkan bekal untuk ke sana. Inaho- _san_ membawa uang?"

"Ada."

"Yosh. Ayo masuk ke dalam sana."

Mereka kemudian memasuki toko yang dijaga oleh seorang nenek tua ramah. Toko itu tidak besar, cenderung sama besarnya dengan kamar Inaho di kota. Terlihat tua, namun masih rapi dan dirawat dengan apik. Tidak ada sarang laba-laba.

Ada banyak makanan ringan dan ada lemari es krim meskipun tidak selengkap _konbini_. Beberapa alat kebutuhan rumah tangga juga tersedia. Sebuah telepon tua berwarna hitam berada di lemari kayu di sudut ruangan.

Slaine berjongkok memerhatikan cemilan. "Kita tidak bisa bawa es krim ya. Keburu meleleh sebelum sampai."

Dia kemudian mengambil dua jenis snack, "Mana yang lebih enak menurutmu Inaho- _san_ , rasa jagung bakar atau sapi panggang?"

"Kenapa tidak keduanya saja."

"Karena uang saku ku tidak sebanyak anak kota." Slaine mencibir.

"Baiklah, aku ambil rasa jagung bakar. Kau ambil rasa sapi panggang. Kita bisa bertukar nanti."

"Oh! Ide bagus. Kau sangat pintar Inaho- _san_."

Inaho sering mendengar pujian semacam itu omong-omong. Dia memang pintar. Dia selalu peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Juara umum. Boleh gak dia bilang ini ke Slaine buat pamer?

"Jangan lupakan minuman. Inaho- _san_ pakai sepeda gunung yaa… kalau begitu nanti masukkan dalam tasku saja."

Untuk besok dan seterusnya, mungkin Inaho akan memakai sepeda biasa saja. Sepeda yang memiliki tempat duduk di belakang dan keranjang di depan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Lumayan jauh, tapi karena Inaho adalah anak laki-laki, dia tidak mengeluh. Meskipun sebenarnya dia termasuk tipe anak rumahan. Lebih memilih menikmati hari minggu dengan menonton tivi dibanding mengikuti kegiatan jalan santai keliling kota bersama Inko, Rayet dan Calm.

Sepeda kembali hanya digiring, dengan Slane yang berjalan di depannya. Berbeda dengan jalan yang dilalui sebelumnya, dimana jalanan di penuhi pohon ginkgo di pinggir jalan dan cedar di sekitar kuil. Disini begitu banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon bambu yang menjulang. Beratus-ratus di sisi kanan kiri jalan setapak yang dilewati menuju tengah hutan. Pohonnya tumbuh rapi karena diberi pagar kayu disamping jalan setapak.

Suara yang terdengarpun hanya gemerisik daun yang disapa oleh angin. Gesekan daun yang menciptakan suara yang memberikan kesan ketenangan dan kesejukan. Seperti berada di bagian lain dunia karena suasananya terasa berbeda.

Slaine masih berada dua langkah di depan, kedua tangannya tertaut dibelakang, helaian pirangnya menimpa punggung, sosok kemudian berbalik. Inaho mendapati gadis itu tersenyum, mata membentuk _eyesmile_ di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Pemandangan yang bagus sekali kan?"

Inaho menatap gadis di depannya, lalu pemandangan di belakangnya. Terlihat seperti potret foto yang bagus untuk dilihat dalam waktu lama.

"…Ya."

 _Yeah. Bagus sekali._

Inaho sedikit mengerti, bagaimana tidak hanya kemewahan yang mampu membuat seseorang merasa bahagia.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

a/n: eh, nyaris setengah tahun ya ini nggak apdet. Uwu

/menyapu debu dan sarang laba-laba/

Laptopku rusak, jadi ya begitulah. :'3

Kuharap ini masih menjadi ff yang sejuk[?]

Miko: gadis kuil yang bertugas melayani dewa. Yang biasanya kalau di scene awal2 anime, pake baju putih, bawahan merah nyapu daun di halaman kuil xD

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan berkomentar~

Salam kapal Inasure~

31/05/2019


End file.
